Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere
Gwendolyne "Gwen" Eve Vere is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Guinevere from Arthurian Legend. She attends Ever After High and is a Royal. Kind and mannerly on the surface, but really cunning and ruthless, Gwen is hell-bent on achieving her destiny, and will cut down any self-righteous Rebel who gets in her way. Character Personality On the surface, Gwen appears to be a simple, kind, humble girl. Always nice and willing to help out, she has a good reputation and earns the admiration and trust of her fellow students. Although nothing in particular has her stand out from other girls like her. From her days being raised on a farm, she has a respectable work ethic, and seems confident and capable, but still fair. Something that almost no one but herself knows, however, is that this is merely a facade, an act. In reality, she is cunning, manipulative, and ruthless. Some may think that she acts so saccharine because she cares about what others think or that she has a need to please people. In actuality, she puts on the act because she believes that it will get her farther in life. After all, the people will put more trust into someone they believe is a good person than someone who makes their selfish intentions known. Gwen is passionate about both her destiny and sexuality. She doesn't hide her urges out of shame, but because they do not go with the Princess Charming persona she has going on. But she believes firmly that there's nothing wrong with simple physical attraction and catering to certain needs. Although she doesn't advertise herself by any means, she still finds ways to get around. Chances are if you come across someone attractive at Ever After High, they and Gwen have had a few run-ins in the past. She never intends on pursuing a relationship with anyone she desires physically (most of the time, anyway), and always makes her intentions clear. Due to her cunning, Gwen is very, scarily intelligent. She does make an attempt to get good grades in all her classes, but this is more out of trying to be a perfect future queen than actually caring. Not only that, she is extremely clever; with her wit, she could probably escape out of almost any bind, internal or external. Gwen is also competitive, and is not used to being outsmarted. When she is, she always takes it personally, which doesn't bode well for whoever did it. Gwen loves the fate destiny has in store for her, and absolutely wants to work to keep it. She relishes the reputation her predecessors have, and wants it for herself. When anyone threatens that, she will subtly but effectively cut them down so they will fail, and probably so discretely they don't even know about it. And when the situation arises, she will not hold back on the sexuality, using her body to get what she wants. However, if that doesn't pan out or was never an option, she'll resort to her one of her personal favorite ways to keep her enemies in check: blackmail. Yes, she believes that blackmail is perfectly acceptable, and would even encourage it if she could. Again, this is something she hides and hides well. Gwen's morality is a difficult thing to discern completely. While she has done plenty of terrible things, and will likely continue to do so, she's not necessarily evil by any means. Perhaps the best way to define it is: if it benefits her self-interest, she will do it. If it doesn't, then what's the point? At least that's what she tells herself. More selfish than anything, she's hardly the type of person to want to cause chaos for the sake of it. In fact, as a future queen, chaos is something she should actively try to avoid. She recognizes this, and therefore tries to keep the peace. Of course, if for whatever reason the opposite will benefit Gwen, you can expect her to be the mastermind behind the ensuing chaos. Gwen has a bad habit of viewing other people as tools, pawns in achieving her goals. In fact, she seems to be disinterested in humanity and the value of human life as a whole. Obviously there are exceptions to this, and she doesn’t live to make others suffer (though there also exceptions to this), she just does what’s good for her. However, when she cares for someone, she really cares for them, and absolutely no one may even think about harming them, or they will face her wrath. So you could say there is a protective quality too Gwen, but it’s mostly for her own self-preservation, and it rarely extends to other people, but again, there are exceptions. Gwen is not good with change. She's so used to manipulating others and having her way so often that when things don't work out for her, she's clueless about what to do next. She'll for sure spend every minute trying to figure out how to fix things, and if it doesn't work out, she's very, very angry about it. Of course she hides this anger, but she fears her temper is what will eventually out all her secrets, and she has so many it'd ruin her. It hasn't happened yet, but even the possibility of it is one of the few things Gwen genuinely fears. One thing to note about Gwen is her obsession with royalty and power. If she had to admit the one thing she wants in life, it would be just that. Likely the reason she wants her destiny is the fact she gets to be queen, and a famous one at that, although it is short-lived. She is also excited about her future affair with the next Lancelot. In all honesty, most of Gwen's flaws can be traced to her desire to be remembered, powerful, and respected. Perhaps if she didn't feel like she had to lie, cheat, and steal to do so, she could have ended up a much better person. Appearance Gwen, being the daughter of Guinevere, often described as the most beautiful lady in all of Britain, is obviously quite pretty herself. She has long, slightly curly honey blonde hair, deep dark blue eyes, and light skin. Despite not being actually royalty yet, she certainly dresses the part of a future queen, with her dresses being red, blue and gold, and incorporating regal motifs such as crowns and fleurs-dis-lis. Also found in many of her outfits are tudor sleeves and dress ropes and sashes. Interests and Hobbies Acting After using a fake personality almost 24/7, Gwen picked up quite the acting ability. She actually enjoys it, and it's probably her only non-morally questionable hobby. For some reason, bringing characters to life in front of an adoring audience, well, the thought just sits well with her. In her mind, it's a way to prepare for destiny, playing out a set role in a story everyone knows that has been told many a time before. And being the dedicated girl she is, she'll partake in nearly anything that helps prepare her for the life she's vowed to live. Even without those particular benefits, she simply has fun doing it. She once considered joining Ever After High's drama club, but realized that she'd have to share the spotlight, something she's not very good at, among other things. Fairytale How It Goes Queen Guinevere Guinevere (/ˈɡwɪnɪvɪər/; Welsh: Gwenhwyfar; Breton: Gwenivar), often written as Guenevere or Gwenevere, is, in Arthurian legend, the wife of King Arthur. She is the daughter of King Leodegrance, who served Uther Pendragon and was entrusted with the Round Table after Pendragon's death. In these histories, Leodegrance's kingdom lies near the Breton city of Carhaise (the modern Carhaix-Plouguer). In the fields to the south and east of Carhaise, Arthur defends Leodegrance by defeating Rience, which leads to his meeting and marriage with Guinevere. This version of the legend has Guinevere betrothed to Arthur early in his career, while he was garnering support. When Lancelot arrives later, she is instantly smitten, and they have an affair that eventually leads to Arthur's fall. Their affair is exposed by two of King Lot's sons, Agravain and Mordred, and Lancelot flees for his life while Arthur reluctantly sentences his wife to be burned at the stake. Knowing Lancelot and his family would try to stop the execution, Arthur sends many of his knights to defend the pyre, though Gawain refuses to participate. Lancelot arrives and rescues the queen. Gawain's brothers Gaheris and Gareth are killed in the battle, sending Gawain into a rage so great that he pressures Arthur into a direct confrontation with Lancelot. When Arthur goes to France to fight Lancelot, he leaves Guinevere in the care of Mordred, who plans to marry the queen himself and take Arthur's throne. In some versions of the tale, Guinevere assents to Mordred's proposal; in others, she hides in the Tower of London and later takes refuge in a convent. Hearing of the treachery, Arthur returns to Britain and slays Mordred at Camlann, but his wounds are so severe that he is taken to the isle of Avalon. Guinevere meets Lancelot one last time, then returns to the convent where she spends the remainder of her life. How Gwen Comes Into It Gwen's mother, the previous Guinevere, was quite like her daughter in her high school years. Not entirely, though, as she wasn't as cruel as Gwen is, and unlike her daughter she did not hide her sexual desires, nor did she covet her destiny. In fact, she probably would have been a Rebel, had the Destiny Conflict taken place a generation before. Still, her promiscuous ways earned her quite the reputation at Ever After High, but she couldn't have cared less. She figured that, since her destiny required her to be a somewhat of a floozy, she might as well start early. Although she had many sexual conquests in her time, she never dated even casually, because she was expected to be the next King Arthur's wife, even if it was temporary. In fact, she actually distanced herself from those in her tale, so she wouldn't feel as guilty when the time came for destiny. After their retelling of Arthurian legend had finished, Gwen found herself free of any expectations. She was no longer King Arthur's wife, and her affair with Lancelot was done and over with. Still, all she had ever known was an exciting lifestyle, so while her story was over, her promiscuous ways continued. They mostly consisted of one-night stands in small villages outside of Arthur's kingdom, where she hoped she wouldn't be recognized (she was fairly well-known in most of Ever After, since her fairytale is so famous). After another brief conquest, which would be her last, she discovered that she was pregnant. The guy was long gone by the time she found out, and it was then that Guinevere realized that she could change her ways, and provide her daughter with a respectable normal life. So she eventually met a farmer, fell in love, and had Gwen. They married, and he raised Gwen as his own with Guinevere. She made sure to move far away from Camelot, and they settled on a farm located a short distance of the coast of Ever After, outside of any kingdoms. There Gwen was raised with respectable morals, and was prepared for her destiny. Those, combined with stories her mother told her about her destiny, are likely part of the reason way she likes her destiny, but acts more like a princess than her mother ever did, at least on the surface. Relationships You can read about Gwen's relationships here. Outfits Trivia * Gwen's nickname along with her middle initial and last name is an obvious and extremely uncreative pun on ''Guinevere. ''in her creator's defense, he had the concept for about a month but didn't post because he could not come up with any names * Speaks with a light British accent * She is a pansexual homoromantic * Her birthday is June 1st, making her a Gemini ** Her star sign is a reference to her two-faced character, as Gemini are thought to be double-natured Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Airbenderfreak's OCs